


All danced out

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang takes a tired Blake back to the dorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	All danced out

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3yf0gd/all_danced_out_rwby_fanartnest/cycwizi?context=3
> 
> Source: https://i.imgur.com/bc3Emwx.png

The slow dance was the last one of the night, tradition holding firm.

The partners paired off, offering hands, asking the question, or randomly bumping into one another.

[The music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVvx5coH0BU)[1]  was slow and haunting, providing a way to wind down after the evening's excitement.

And among the dancers, two figures were lost in the moment. One dressed in black, the other white, light and dark, fiery and cool, moving in perfect time.

As the music gently finished, Blake sagged into Yang. Strong arms supported her, and Blake found her head on Yang's shoulder, breathing in the scent of Yang's perfume and conditioner, a blend which spoke without words of safety and affection and comfort.

She was tired. Tired from her lack of sleep over the past few days, tired from dancing late into the morning with Yang, Sun, then back with Yang again.

Yang saw that the dancers were dispersing, only a few other couples standing on the floor, some looking up at the moon, others sharing small conversations, and several embracing.

She was tired too, but was buzzing with emotion. Blake had listened. She had understood. She had made Yang's night, and it was with regret that she'd asked for the last dance. Regret that time and energy placed constraints on their happiness.

Sleep seemed to be a good idea.

Bending down, Yang took Blake's legs under the knee in one arm, the other wrapping around Blake's back, and she lifted, carrying the dozing Blake bridal-style.

Blake was murmuring as Yang made her way slowly through the corridors, secrets and confessions that Yang could only half-hear, half-remember.

Weiss and Ruby were yet to return when Yang reached the dorm, so she moved Blake so that she was standing, supported by one arm as the other unlocked the door.

Blake and Yang stumbled in, sleep winding its way to touch and whisper at heavy limbs and eyes.

Halfway to the bed suddenly seemed a good place to rest, Blake collapsing, dragging Yang to the floor.

Yang smiled as her hands stroked Blake's face, seeing a smile twitch on Blake's face in response. Knowing Blake's habit of removing her bow, Yang freed Blake's feline ears from the silk, seeing them twitch as they adjusted to the lack of constraint.

Blake had made herself comfortable on the rug, half-curled and using her hands as a pillow, breathing deeply and rhythmically.

Yang couldn't help but pet Blake's feline ears and catch more snatches of the voice Yang had grown to know and love. She tangled her fingers in the river of black hair that Blake had made shine in the moonlight, the lustrous locks rivaling her own for beauty.

Yang was too tired to do much more than once again carry Blake to her bed, remove her heels and tuck her in, placing a goodnight kiss on her cheek, before she made to climb up to her bed.

But a hand on her wrist stopped her, and the half-awake, half-asleep Blake invited her to share her bed.

White heels joined black heels as Yang slipped into Blake's bed, Blake placing the covers back over the both of them, then curling up to the wall.

Yang turned to one side and whispered to the sleeping figure in front of her.

"Goodnight."


End file.
